


Inner beauty

by Zombieheroine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine
Summary: The beauty that matters is internal, and Knockout just so happens to take this extremely literally.





	Inner beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you dear reader who ventured here after reading the tags. Welcome.
> 
> I've had this idea for a while and I just called it "the weird porn". Here it is now, and I hope you have as much fun with this as I did while writing this. 
> 
> "Why?" you might ask, and the answer is: this is why Knockout went to medical school.

”Remind me again why did I say yes to this,” Starscream said as he watched Knockout emptying vials of different chemicals into a measuring glass. 

”Because you love me,” Knockout replied absentmindedly while he measured the blend he was making. ”Because you trust me, because deep down you're curious, and even deeper down maybe a tiny bit excited too.”

Starscream squirmed in his place on the edge of a medical berth and said nothing while he watched the measuring glass fill up. His spark was hammering inside his chassis and he felt slightly light-headed with it, his tank was turning over and he tingled all over, and he couldn't decide if these feelings were out of excitement or anxiety. His leg was bouncing up and down over his knee and he kept twisting his servos. He was definitely nervous, maybe even afraid, but yes, he was also curious. 

For a time being Knockout was perfectly calm and clinical as he fixed the blend – it had to be absolutely perfect for this to work out with a slight overdose of sedatives but with a side of uppers to keep the mind alert – but he was definitely excited. His grin had been wide and bright when Starscream had finally concluded his extensive list of questions with a yes, and if it wasn't for the math involved he would have been outright giddy. 

Finally the blend was finished as it turned into bright pink showing the wanted reaction, and Knockout walked to the berth to hand the glass to Starscream, who took it from him with shaky servos and let it rest on his thighs. 

Knockout leaned against the berth next to him and tilted his helm. ”Nervous?” 

”Naturally,” Starscream scoffed, staring down into the glass. 

”Don't be. I'll take care of you,” Knockout reassured him for the umpteenth time with a servo on his arm. ”You won't feel a thing.” 

Starscream nodded at the things he already knew but still hesitated. His servos felt cold and clumsy, and he gave a glance at the straps on the medical berth waiting for him. He swallowed, but Knockout's servos was warm and patient on his arm and stroking it soothingly, and when he turned his optics back to the medic he saw his calm confidence assuring him that everything was under control and that they had all the time in the world. But under that calm twinkled a red-hot spark, the desire that had prompted this in the first place, and Starscream rather liked being the object of that desire. He took a deep invent of air, raised the glass to his lipplates and downed the mix as fast as he could.

When the last drop of it was gone Knockout was ready to take the glass from his servos and set it aside. 

Starscream licked his lipplates. Surprisingly the cocktail didn't taste much like anything, only vaguely soapy. Now there was nothing left to do but wait. 

“It'll take a few kliks,” Knockout needlessly repeated himself, and Starscream nodded. Knockout was leaning towards him with his servo still on his arm, clearly already charged. It was kind of amazing actually, Starscream thought, how just a thought and promise could be so exciting to some.

“Do you want me to – uh – remove my panels now?” Starscream asked. 

Knockout shook his helm. “No no, just like this. Leave everything to me, it's perfect.” 

“Sure,” Starscream muttered back. He didn't mean to mutter but speaking in a situation like this had always been hard for him: he wasn't embarrassed, not really, but intimacy didn't come easily for him.

But it wasn't just about that either now, his glossa was actually feeling rather clumsy in his intake and his vocalizer was sluggish too. _The medicine is probably taking effect_ was what Starscream had the time to think before the room tipped over. 

“Wow there,” Knockout said, suddenly very close and holding him by his arms with both servos, ”here we go then.” He adjusted Starscream's slumping frame in his arms by wrapping one arm around his back and moving the other to hoist his legs on the berth, gently arranging him on his back on the medical berth. 

Starscream hummed as he was moved around since that was the only sound he could still make. His frame felt heavy and like fluid that he couldn't control, only his digits twitching and his helm turning a little if he really wanted to. Each limb felt somehow spongy like cast-iron but at the same time like something soft like gold that would melt and bend easily. He felt brittle and weak. 

Knockout responded to his hum with a calming hush, and Starscream stared up at him while he adjusted him on the berth, propping a hard med pillow under his helm to leave the medical port in the back of his neck open for a connection. For a moment Knockout leaned out of his field of vision to pull the heavy medical computer station with all its cords and drives closer to the berth before leaning over him again and cradled his face in his servos. 

“I'll give you another klik cycle,” Knockout told him. His thumb stroked Starscream's cheek for a moment before the gentle caress turned into a clinical check up: He checked Starscream's optics and their response time, pried his intake open to check for any negative reactions to the chemical blend, then methodically patted through all the seeker's vents to ensure that his cooling systems were functioning. 

The check up was complete and Knockout reached for the computer station and one of its cords, showing it to Starscream before pushing it under his helm. “I'll hook you up now. You won't feel it, but I'll tell you when your stats are online,” he explained while he pulled the panel covering the medical port aside and locked the cord in. The link was formed, and Knockout turned towards the station's screen where a new window opened displaying live feed from Starscream. He smiled down at him. 

“Here we are. Everything looks fine,” he said. “I'll check your neural responses once more before we... get to the fun part.” He had to reboot his vocalizer mid-sentence and he flushed, turning to flash the seeker a bright smile. Biting his lipplate he leaned over the sedated seeker, put both of his servos on his chassis and pressed down, optics on the screen. According to the feed the pressure registered but otherwise the neural net was dormant, which was the desired effect. Knockout moved over to the thick cords peeking from under the armoring under Starscream's arms and in the wider seam between his pelvic plates and thighs and did the same to them, getting similar results. 

All tests were done, and he leaned both servos on the edge of the berth and hovered over his lovely patient, grinning down at him and just taking in the dull stare and the languid position he had put the other in. He cupped Starscream's face with his servo, thumb brushing his slack lipplates before he bent down to kiss him. Of course there was no response, no reaction and no sound coming from the other, and Knockout savored this moment, his engine purring and cooling fans blowing out hot air. 

Starscream was as warm under his servos as always but unnaturally still. Knockout ran his servos down his neck and chassis and wondered how aware the other was of the touch under the sedatives, ran his servos up again and then slided them down the arm closest to him. The appendage was limp in his hold and the servo drooped when he pulled it to the side of the berth and fastened it to the surface with the strap. He reached over the seeker and did the same to the other arm before moving on down the berth to his legs.

He couldn't help but keep glancing up at Starscream's face when he pushed his thighs apart. There was no expression to be seen there but somehow that was exactly what he was looking for as he ran his servos carefully down a thigh, then a leg and finally an ankle. Starscream's beautiful heeled pede was surprisingly heavy in his hold when he lifted it to the strap and fastened it. Arranging him like this made something hot and sweet coil and pulse in the bottom of his tank and he took his time with the legs, and when he was done stayed there at the foot of the berth admiring the tied down, sedated mech. 

“Darling, you are so beautiful like this,” he sighed with a squeezing feeling in his windpipe and a swirl of something hot pooling inside him. He lay his servo on Starscream's ankle and squeezed gently, admiring the seeker's spread legs and his relaxed frame, his limp arms and his passive expression. He looked absolutely endearing. 

Finally Knockout tired of just watching, and egged on by the burning tingle inside him he put his knee on the edge of the berth and pushed onto it. He knelt on the foot of the berth, then leaned onto his servos and knees and crawled over his patient. He peered down at the seeker who was staring up to the ceiling past him, then glanced at the computer streaming his vitals. 

“Let's move on, shall we?” Knockout said to him, his voice coming out in a low breathe as he reached over to the computer. He tapped a few keys, brought up the task manager and selected the command chain 'surgery'. He approved the program and fed it into the return feed via the medical cord, then sat back to wait. 

It took a while for the command to process and Knockout bit his lipplate and held his venting while he waited, staring down at the sleek lines of the silver plating on Starscream's chassis. It wasn't much longer than a dozen kliks but it felt like a small eternity, and then finally the seams of the seeker's plating activated, hissing and slotting a bit out of place. Pressure was released and the plating came loose around the canopy, and Knockout took a shuddering invent of air. 

He reached to the loose plates and with careful, trained touch started to rearrange them with his spark pulsing in his windpipe. The plates slotted and folded back, first the armor and then the thinner casing, and underneath they exposed the softer layer of mesh and the complex neural net woven through it. Knockout sighed in admiration as he watched the silver-black mesh flash with shimmering blue lights as the network passed electric signals sluggishly enough to be detectable. He swallowed thickly and squirmed in his place when he reached inside and pressed the tips of his digits into the mesh, feeling it give a little as he traced the fine lines of the neural net. The mesh was noticeably warmer to touch and rubbery in texture, so different from the metal plating and so fascinating to stroke that Knockout forgot about himself for a klik cycle when he traced the neural net through the mesh and watched it shoot signals everywhere. 

Finally he shook himself awake from his infatuation, partially urged on by the hot swirl in the bottom of his tank that had now evolved into a throb, and he searched out the seals along the almost invisible seams of the mesh. 

Had it not been for his medical training those seals would have been impossible to find and even harder to undo, but Knockout was experienced and nimble with his digits, and one cluster of seals after another was gently undone and the soft mesh pouch came apart like an organic shell of a fruit, exposing the deepest cavity of the seeker's frame that stalled Knockout's ventilation. 

“Oh,” he sighed, blinking in awe, “oh, you wouldn't believe how beautiful you are.” He lifted his gaze to Starscream's face and saw that he had managed to turn his optics to him, and after a moment the lenses focused on him. He smiled at the seeker weak with adoration and rocking down against his pelvic plates. “You're so fine and exquisite,” he confessed easily, submitting before the divine beauty of a living system. 

Insides of the seeker were indeed a fine and complex system, and Knockout licked his lipplates and shook a bit when he turned his gaze down to behold it. There were several systems perfectly fitted together, kept separate by insulator materials like porcelain and silicates and yet still working together when needed. Knockout admired the energy production and transfer systems that started from the spark chamber in the upper chassis cavity and continued along multiple transformer units and was sorted into circuits and the bunches of wires in the bottom cavity. He loved the cross between energon tubes and electrical wires that powered the weapons systems along with the reaction chambers that made the plasma for them, he loved the cooling system that ran along them with its fans and the pipes of liquid transferring the extra heat, he loved every gleaming seal and welding in the systems. 

And among all of this, underneath everything else was the energon processing unit with the main tank. From that multiple smaller pipes led into smaller processors, and dozens and dozens of smaller, thinner tubes from those units spread all the way through the machinery, shining the blue light of energon everywhere. 

Knockout reached his servo into the cavity and gently cradled the bottom of the seeker's spark chamber even though it scourged his palm. “I love that you're alive,” he whispered. 

Starscream's digits flinched slightly and when Knockout looked at his face he saw that a small frown had appeared. Knockout imagined he was trying to process the situation, how he was cracked open here on a medical berth and had someone's servo inside his chassis but could feel none of it. Could do nothing about it. 

“I want to feel all of you,” Knockout muttered, now mostly to himself and shifted. His palm was tingling with the burn of the spark chamber and finally he let go of it, instead tracing the thrumming powerlines connected to it and followed them deeper into the engine. Everything his servo came in contact with was either hot and dry or smooth and slippery depending if he was touching metal or the well-oiled moving parts and the softer silicates, and he squeezed his servo deeper among those parts. The insides of a bot were a fascinating combination of absolutely cramped and still perfectly organized, created by the chance and still this magnificent. 

Fondling him like this was making Knockout burn incredibly hot under his plating. He leaned over the seeker supporting one servo by his helm and breathed hot air against the side of his face. It took a moment but Starscream's droopy optics moved again and focused on him, and when they did Knockout had to offline his and let out a groan. He pulled his servo out of the seeker's machinery and pushed it down between his slender legs instead, fondled the metal there until he managed to manually push the interface panel aside and expose his valve. He shifted backwards to reach the valve better but not too much to abandon his great view of both the seeker's insides and his faceplate, even if for a moment he was pushing his own throbbing need aside to accommodate the other. He covered the valve with his servo and kneaded its mesh with the heel of his palm while his digits dwelled past the folds. It took a klik cycle of gentle kneading with ample pressure to get any kind of a reaction from the sedated array, but finally it started to warm up and a small trail of lubricants leaked from the entrance. 

“Good,” Knockout praised the other as his digits caught the drops and used them to ease the way of his caressing, “I don't know how much you can feel but you're reacting. If nothing else then imagine this is a routine examination.” He grinned at his own notion and a part of him wished Starscream was alert enough to scoff at it, but even bigger part rejoiced at how he lay there all passive and receptive as if he hadn't said a thing. And he was receptive, now that the array had activated more lubricant was produced and it warmed up with charge like usual, and soon Knockout was certain it was enough and he was able to move on. 

He slouched over his sedated lover and rested his helm in the crook between his shoulder-guard and chassis right where the retracted plating was bundled up and pushed his servo back inside the engine. He sighed and his own engine purred louder when he felt the burning of the spark chamber and the warm pulsing of the charge shooting through the system. He stroked the stretchy tube connected to the hardy metal pipe of the fuel intake above and hidden, stroked down until he reached the swell of the tank. He still remembered his first time opening a bot up and being surprised how small the organ was, now cradling it in his palm and adoring it, all plump and cute and warm, energon churning inside. 

He pushed his servo down and deeper, brushing against the circuits and feeling them shock him. He felt himself jolt at the feeling that went straight down into his groin, the heat pooling there growing that much more stronger. From the corner of his optic he saw the small disturbance in the system feed into the neural net resulting in Starscream's right servo twitching in the straps. The sight caused him to moan against Starscream's chassis and pushed his servo deeper into his gut. He felt his digits wetting themselves in the lubricants there, and he pressed his face a little bit closer to the edge of the open cavity to catch a whiff of the strong scent of raw oil. It smelled alive and primal causing some perverted part of Knockout to rev in delight when he inhaled the scent, and he felt himself winding up even tighter. 

But the slouching position was a difficult one and eventually Knockout had to lift himself up again. One servo wrist deep in the other's engine and thus regarding extra care he balanced himself on three limbs while he rearranged his knees between Starscream's thighs so he could kneel there and thus free both of his servos. Sitting up turned out to be more than just a matter of comfort, it allowed him an even greater view of the seeker who was still struggling to keep his optics focused on him. His helm had drooped on the side a bit, and Knockout used his free servo to grab his chin and turn his face properly towards him. 

“Here. Keep looking at me, sweetspark,” he muttered at his patient, “you're so warm and wet inside. I want to touch you even deeper.” 

With his servo that deep inside the engine and surrounded by pulsing organs and oily tubes and wire clusters removing his interface panel and letting his spike pressurize was almost an afterthought. Knockout sighed in relief when the charge winding him up had somewhere to go and hastily used his still free servo to guide his spike to the opening of Starscream's valve and nudge it inside. He moaned aloud when he pushed the tip inside and had to offline his optics to gather his wits.

“Oh – You're...” he stammered out while gasping, “you're so pliant... I can barely feel – _Oh_ – “ he gasped and moaned as he pushed deeper, the valve offering very little of any kind of resistance or friction, and the smooth glide made him shudder and his spinal strut tingle. He onlined his optics to look up to Starscream's and hoped his gaze was as dark and adoring as the scourging feeling coiling inside of him. He started to rock his hips in a slow pace, but even though the wet caress on his spike was nice the real pleasure was elsewhere.

Sitting on his knees left both Knockout's servos free and he hurried to push the other one inside Starscream's engine as well. It was marvelous how the perfection of a living engine was all natural, all created by a chance and still this powerful. He felt the pulse of Starscream's spark through the system wherever he touched and was pleased to notice it was slightly faster than in the beginning. Maybe there was something in this for the other as well, and encouraged by the thought Knockout rocked his hips forward a little stronger. 

“I wish you could see how beautiful you are,” Knockout sighed when he sank his servos a little bit deeper, “you're such a perfect machine, all your systems in perfect harmony – I wish you could see it like I do... Thank you, thank you for letting me –” 

Starscream shifted slightly underneath him, his digits twitching even when he lay slack and relaxed in his bounds, and then his cooling system shifted into a higher gear. His intake drew in a gulp of air and his vocalizer managed a small cough of static noise. 

Knockout stilled for a klik, checked the feed on the computer and then turned his stunned optics back to his lover, and after a klik he broke into a grin. “You _are_ getting something out of this,” he said with glee and started to thrust into him again. 

The most amazing thing of this was how even in such a cramped place as a mech's chassis cavity had still enough room for two servos. It accepted Knockout's intrusion so easily, so slick and soft and yielding just enough. He didn't even notice his hips moving anymore, the pleasure his spike was experiencing resembling an itch being scratched where as his servos were being squeezed by a mass of live hot organs, surrounded by the blue glow of energon running through living metal. It was such a sweet squeeze, a caress that was passive and indifferent to his explorations and yet something he craved and what was making charge run through him and build up. 

Starscream was such a sweet image before him too, tied down and sedated, his chassis gaping open and letting out the blue glow of his circulation illuminate both of them. Knockout pulled his servos back from the mass of wires and tubes, then pushed them back inside, watching intently as they disappeared inside the hot engine. There was nothing useless or mundane inside the seeker, and yet the organs and the systems allowed him in. 

He could be certain that no one had ever been this deeply and this absolutely inside of Starscream, he was the only one able to do this. The thought made him groan out loud and he felt charge cracking, and distantly he wondered what this sweet insanity was about. The penetration wasn't about connection after all, not with his lover passive and drugged beneath him and his own servos fondling things below the neural net, and yet there was something so wonderful and pleasurable about the slick, the raw warmth around his servos and the strong scent of oil in his face. 

Suddenly there was a hot wave of charge that entered the seeker's system as a low, powerful tide, and Starscream twitched below him again, his cooling fans blowing even harder while his vocalizer spat out static noise. Knockout glanced at his face and saw his optics flickering and his lipplates parting slightly, and it took him a klik to realize that he was overloading. He was overloading with Knockout's servos inside his engine, his spark right there covered only by the casing of its chamber, and the realization was the final push that threw Knockout over the edge as well. Finally what had wound up came loose and the pooling heat inside him burst making him freeze up perfectly still and his helm tip back as he savored the blossoming of his overload with his servos snug and warm inside the engine and barely noticing his hips pumping and sputtering as his spike shot out a load of transfluid inside Starscream. 

It was all almost too sweet to come down from, but eventually the charge drained and the tension dwindled and Knockout pulled out, both his wet servos and his softened spike. He enjoyed the last few moment he got to behold Starscream's internals before he reached over to the computer and terminated the surgery program. He pulled the layer of neural mesh back over the organ cavity, sealed it up and pushed the panels back in their proper places where they mended together and locked down automatically, and when everything was in its proper place once again he climbed from the medical berth down to his aching pedes and started to undo the straps binding Starscream. 

“There... It'll be a while before the sedatives wear off, I gave us a good long while for this,” he chatted lazily while rubbing at the seeker's wrists where the straps had pressed down. “Don't try to rush yourself, your processor will clear on its own and your strength comes back along with it.” 

Knockout lay a servo on Starscream's forehelm and reached under his neck to disconnect the medical cord, tossing it aside. He pet his helm lightly, then leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lipplates. “I'll be here the entire time when you recover,” he promised. There was no answer, only a slow flicker of optics and a sigh.


End file.
